User talk:Adambomb1701
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --OuroborosCobra talk 17:21, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Character Links and Duplicate Links In articles on MA, the only time an item should be linked (other than episode citations) is on its first appearance in the article. In addition to this, when adding links to characters, make sure that you point at the correct article. For example, Kirk is a disambiguation page, while James T. Kirk is the one who commanded a starship. Thanks! -- Sulfur 20:29, 26 October 2006 (UTC) "Real World" Dates and Links When linking to a date in the "real"/production world, please endeavour to use the (date), (month), and (year) templates, as they automatically link things to the proper locations and do not mix up the production articles with in-universe articles. The style you were using mixes these up: 20 June 2006 (the 2006 article is the in-universe timeline). The formats for each are: * (gives: ) * (gives: ) * (gives: ) These also check for dates before 1964 to handle those properly. Thanks a bunch -- Sulfur 18:31, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Ralph Senensky information On Ralph Senensky you added the line: :"Mr. Senensky was fired midway through shooting The Tholian Web}}, and although some of the footage he shot remains in the episode, he is not credited." What is the source of this information? --Bp 01:08, 14 January 2007 (UTC) If I remember correctly, it was a late 1980's book by Allan Asherman titled "The Star Trek Interview Book." It's been a long time since I've picked it up, but that tidbit stuck with me. -- Adambomb1701 21:13, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :Ah, I see. That imformation about Senensky is certainly interesting and should be kept if possible. We have and article about Allan Asherman that mentions the book, but the article for the book is not yet written. Anyway, there needs to be a more solid source than a far-but-sticky memory, I think. ;) I am trying to find a eBook version of the Star Trek Interview Book on the internet, but so far no luck. --Bp 08:52, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::Well, not a big surprise, but User:Jorg has the book in his collection and he checked it out and your memory was right on. Thanks again. Cool information. --Bp 09:39, 15 January 2007 (UTC) I must still have my copy of "The Star Trek Interview Book," my then-wife gave it to me as a Christmas present in 1988. But, I've moved five times since then, and I'd have to look for it. If I find my copy, and I have the time, I may attempt to write, or at least start, the article. By the way, all the sequences shot with the fish-eye lens in "The Tholian Web" were done by Mr. Senensky. But...I can't precisely remember where I heard that from (possibly the book "Inside Star Trek: The Real Story"). -- Adambomb1701 20:49, 16 January 2007 (UTC) I see someone beat me on writing the article on "The Star Trek Interview Book." Oh well. Cest la vie. - Adambomb1701 20:09, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :Heh, I made that stub back when this first came up, it definitely could use more information if you have the book around and can describe it better, even add the blurb from the back. --Bp 22:39, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Off-topic comments Hi, Adambomb. Regarding your comments at , , and various other talk pages, please know that talk pages are not for those sorts of comments. Talk pages are to only be used for discussion related to the content or quality of the article in question. They should not be used for off-topic discussions or comments such as personal opinions regarding what was good or bad about an episode or film. See for more information. Please remember this in the future. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 22:58, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Re-Mastered Episodes Is the Webmaster going to update the information on "Re-Mastered" episodes? The re-mastered run is into its second year now, and episodes such as , which have had a re-mastered version aired, are still listed as "Unscheduled." - Adambomb1701 15:29, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Webmaster? For where? And if someone's got the schedule... feel free to share it, and the various pages can be updated rather easily. -- Sulfur 15:33, 13 November 2007 (UTC) I really thought that this site had a Webmaster. Guess I still have a lot to learn. Anyway, the latest schedule for the re-mastered episodes has been at StarTrek.com for some time. Here it is: - Adambomb1701 15:38, 13 November 2007 (UTC) STVI on HBO Hello, I noticed on the discussion page for "Star Trek VI", that you mention that the extended version was broadcast on HBO in January 1993. I've been looking for an airdate for this for a while, do you have any idea of the actual date it was first shown? Failing that I'm looking to place it in context with the other episodes transmitted in that month, I've included a list here in case it jogs your memory: Emissary 401 & 402 (DS9, 01.03.93) Past Prologue 404 (DS9, 01.10.93) A Man Alone 403 (DS9, 01.17.93) Babel 405 (DS9, 01.24.93) Ship In A Bottle 238 (TNG, 01.25.93) Captive Pursuit 406 (DS9, 01.31.93) Dave 'igotbit' Dave Wrote This Hello Dave, I can't remember the exact date that "Star Trek VI" was first broadcast by HBO. It was probably the second Saturday that month, but I don't have a 1993 calendar handy, so I can't pin down a specific date. HBO, for years, has premiered their movies on Saturday nights. They still do. Adambomb1701 13:46, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello Thank you for responding. I checked http://www.timeanddate.com, which is great if you to find what day a particular date was nineteen years on... And the second Saturday in January was the 9th, which would place HBO's broadcast between Emissary & Past Prologue. Does that sound likely to you? I only ask since I suppose that since your memory of seeing it was very maybe you'd remember if DS9 had just premiered? Either way thank you for your help. Dave 'igotbit' Dave Wrote This